


Don't Be a Gr-asshole

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Tree Bros + prompt 18.) "eNOUGH! ENOUGH WITH YOUR PUNS!"~~~~~~~~Rules weren't made to be broken, Connor.





	Don't Be a Gr-asshole

It was a beautiful summer afternoon at the park. Evan was working today and Connor came around to visit him like he did on most days. He usually just followed him around while he showed tourists the different types of trees, both content seeing his boyfriend able to speak animatedly to others and fulfilling his mother's desire to get him out and about.

But today, Connor had taken a detour after hearing about pinecones for the third time. As he had wandered off path, he noticed a couple of trees with low-hanging branches and decided to pull himself up onto one of them, situating himself with his back against the trunk and pulling out his phone to scroll through random social media feeds. He probably sat there a good twenty minutes before he hear the ruffling of grass approaching him.

"W-What are you doing?" He didn't have to look over to know that it was Evan.

"What does it look like, Hansen?" He asked, gesturing a hand vaguely to his surroundings.

"Connor, you know-you know people are not supposed to climb the trees anymore after-"

"After you broke your arm." Connor finished, finally looking up from his phone and putting it in his pocket. "Yeah. I know." He pushed himself up to stand on the branch, holding on to some others around him. "But, rules were made to be broken." Shooting Evan a mischievous smile, he pulled himself up onto the branch above.

Evan couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him, but he quickly tried to subdue it. "Just because you say something a m-million times d-doesn't make it true." He stepped a bit closer. "C'mon, please get down? I mean..." He paused and giggled to himself before continuing. "... Doesn't your mom want you to stop getting _high_?"

Connor paused in his climbing and deadpanned. A moment of silent passed as they stared at each other before Connor managed to say, "Really? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Evan burst into another fit of laughter as Connor groaned. "It-It may have been a bad joke, but you don't have to _tree_ t me this way!"

Another groan and Connor began climbing some more. "That's it, I'm climbing all the way to the top now and never coming back. See ya never, Evan."

"I'm just trying to keep you _grounded_!"

"For the love of-" Connor paused when he heard a crack from beneath him. Looking down, he noticed he was on a weaker branch and said branch was beginning to break. He quickly hopped up onto the next one before it fell down to the ground. ".... Shit."

Silence hung in the air before Evan hesitantly asked, "Are you stuck there?"

"Maybe." Evan snorted. "What's so funny?!"

"I t-told you to come down and you didn't and n-now you're stuck." Evan stepped closer so that he was right under where Connor was. "Guess rules are put in place for a reason other than-than breaking, huh?"

Connor huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you just help me down from here already?"

It was Evan's turn to gain a bit of a mischievous smile. "No... I think it'll teach you a better lesson if I... _leaf_ you here for a bit."

"Wh- Evan! You can't just walk away!"

"Sorry, Connor, it seems like you're _b-barking up the wrong tree_." He began walking away, back towards the trail.

"Evan! Stop that!" Connor was sitting impatiently on the branch at this point, using every rational bit of himself that there was to stop himself from jumping down and tackling the other. "I can't stay here forever!"

"D-Don't worry. I'll be back when you get to the _root_ of your problem." Evan was having an absolute field day.

" _enOUGH! ENOUGH WITH YOUR PUNS!_ " Connor glared down it him. "This isn't the time to be a-!" He paused before uttering, "... _grass_ hole..."

Evan's laughter paused and his eyes brightened as he took in a large gasp. Now, Connor wanted to tackle him for a different reason. "You-!"

"Yeah! Yup. I did. Now, can you please help me the fuck down?"

Evan nodded and went over to the tree and started climbing up it himself. He climbed until he was at a branch semi-level to Connor's branch. Next to his branch, there was one just below it that he assessed the other could probably reach with a little help. "O-Okay, so, you're gonna have to sit down on the b-branch and then try reaching your foot out over here."

Connor did just that and then looked up at Evan. "And now what? I can't just fling the rest of my body over there. Gravity doesn't work like that."

"Th-That's why I'm here, silly." Evan extended a hand and the other took it. Connor was still a bit skeptical, but it wasn't like he had many better options. As Evan pulled him forward though, he remembered just how strong Evan actually was. His old tree climbing days really paid off, huh?

Connor safely made it over to the branch and they were each able to safely climb down from there. Once they reached the bottom, Connor took Evan's hand in his own and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Evan looked up to him. "Wh-What was that for?"

"What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend?" He shrugged and paused before continuing. "Besides, despite your terrible pun-spree, you did just save me from a 500$ fine and, or a broken bone, so I guess a bit of repayment is in order."

Evan smiled and leaned up to press a small kiss to Connor's lips. "The pleasure was all m-mine." He squeezed his boyfriend's hand before walking and pulling him along. "Now, I've gotta get b-back to work before my boss c-catches me." Connor followed along after him and proceeded to spend the day following Evan's tours once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Asflskox this was kinda short, but I hope it's enjoyable none the less!  
> (Catch me on Tumblr @insanely-cool-Jared-kleinman)


End file.
